


Crimson Lace

by tinyheartless



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Light Praise Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, otoya can say fuck Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Otoya plans a special treat for Ranmaru on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Crimson Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I brought you horny ranoto. This year, I bring you Otoya and Ranmaru actually full on fucking.  
> I hope it's okay akfskdg

Unfortunately, idol work doesn’t stop just because it’s Valentine’s Day. Between work and the surprise birthday party that’s being thrown for Ren— directed by his older brother, which means it’s a whole thing— Otoya and Ranmaru only really have the night together on the actual day. They’re lucky enough to be able to meet together for a quick lunch at a nice cafe, and Ranmaru pleasantly surprises Otoya with a mixed bouquet of roses and sunflowers. 

Otoya gets off work before Ranmaru, which means he has time to kill before he comes home and they have to leave for Ren’s party. Naturally, he already has something interesting planned for when they get back tonight; things somehow still aligned perfectly as they at least have a day off tomorrow. He was, however, inspired by Ranmaru’s small surprise for him, getting an idea as he fills up a vase with water to leave the bouquet in. 

He returns to their bedroom in their shared apartment. Opening the bottom drawer of their nightstand, Otoya pulls out an item he’s only tried using once before, without Ranmaru. There’s another hour and a half before he returns, so Otoya has plenty of time to prepare.

His face gets hot from embarrassment as he thinks about what he’s going to do, but he can already imagine Ranmaru’s pleased reaction, giving him all the confidence he needs to start getting ready.

  
  
  
  


After being together for more than a year, Ranmaru has learned Otoya is not shy about pretty much anything related to sex and doesn’t mind the occassional experimenting. This pleasantly surprised him, however he never expected him to want to be interested in trying anything remotely involving being in public. So, throughout their time at Ren’s party, he wouldn't have expected Otoya to be sneakily yet casually brushing over his crotch or grinding on him whenever he gets the chance. 

He makes some pretty risky moves, lightly groping him under the table when they’re sitting and no one’s looking, barely grinding on him when they get stuck in the middle of the crowd in the huge ballroom, and even stroking his knuckles over his front when passing by him, pretending as if none of it ever happened. It doesn’t seem like anyone around them has noticed, thankfully, but they’ll probably catch on to something soon if Ranmaru can’t stop his hard-on from becoming any more obvious. 

He tries his best to ignore it as he talks with Masato, although it’s becoming greatly difficult since he can’t really focus on what he’s saying. It’s hard enough with the loud environment, let alone while his head is occupied thinking about how fast he could find Otoya and drag him away. Otoya went off by himself some time ago, looking for Tokiya, but he finally catches a glimpse of him in the crowd behind Masato. Ranmaru gets up from his seat.

“I’m gonna go look for Otoya,” he says.

Masato simply nods and walks off himself, probably to find Ren. 

Ranmaru walks through the crowd of people in the general direction he saw Otoya. As soon as he sees him, Ranmaru grabs Otoya by the wrist and pulls him around the corner and into the hall, all the way to the restroom. Once the door closes, Otoya doesn’t have time to ask any questions before Ranmaru captures his lips with his own. He pushes Otoya up against the wall, hand protectively moving to the back of his head. Ranmaru shoves his tongue past his lips, and Otoya melts into him, gripping the black fabric of Ranmaru’s button down. A sigh leaves Otoya’s mouth when he pulls away from him.

“Why the fuck are ya tryin’ to make me tent in front of everyone?”

Despite himself, Otoya bursts into a small fit of laughter. Ranmaru pouts, gripping and turning Otoya’s chin to the side, so he can nip at his neck in retaliation.

“I-I have a surprise for you.” Otoya gasps. “I’m just really excited to go home and show you.”

“What kinda surprise?”

Otoya bites his lip, suddenly shy. “Do you want a sneak peek?”

Ranmaru pulls away expectantly, and so Otoya’s hand goes under his own collar. His finger catches on a strap. Ranmaru sees a hint of red for only a split second before it snaps back onto Otoya’s skin— he has a pretty good idea as to what that entails. He groans low, going in to mouth over Otoya’s throat. Otoya giggles, maybe a little nervously, but Ranmaru moves his thigh between Otoya’s legs, turning it into another gasp before he notices.

“Wait, wait…! We should go back before people notice we left.”

“I’m gonna find Ren and tell him we’re leaving soon,” Ranmaru says, fixing Otoya’s lopsided collar. Otoya flattens out the wrinkles he made in Ranmaru’s shirt, too; mostly to fix it, but also because he can’t help touching him. Once they seem presentable enough again, they discreetly return to the main room. 

  
  
  
  


It shouldn’t take them long to get home, but it feels like the longest car ride of Otoya’s life. He notices Ranmaru eyeing him as he tries to nonchalantly squirm in the passenger’s seat, trying to get some relief. It doesn’t help that Ranmaru reaches over to grab his thigh and keeps it there for the remainder of the drive. He becomes very aware of the heat of Ranmaru’s hand and wishes it were somewhere else on him, preferably higher up his thigh. Thankfully, once Ranmaru takes it away to park, he’s able to think more clearly. 

Otoya grabs Ranmaru’s arm on the way, and they all but run up to their apartment. He kicks his shoes off once inside, trying to leave the genkan, but Ranmaru hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Otoya’s pants, pulling their bodies back together. His mouth automatically attaches to Otoya’s neck again, finding the spot under his ear that drives him crazy. Otoya hums, relaxing against him, and Ranmaru’s hands try to dig at Otoya’s tucked-in shirt to crawl under. He tenses, alarms going off in his head; what he has on underneath is still supposed to be a surprise!

“Hey, wait! You can’t peek yet.” He grabs Ranmaru’s hands. “And you still need to take out your contact, too.”

Ranmaru groans, nearly growls, and impatiently grabs Otoya’s hips, grinding him against his own. “You’re killin’ me.”

“W-We have time. I’ll meet you in the bedroom, okay?” 

He gives Ranmaru a quick kiss before untangling himself from his arms and pulling him out of the genkan with him. Otoya follows him down the hallway, and playfully grabs Ranmaru’s ass, just to get a rise out of him, before escaping into the bedroom and shutting the door. 

With suddenly shaky hands, he begins taking off his pants and reveals part of the lingerie he’s wearing. He glances back in the long mirror beside their closet, making sure his garter belt is still connected to his silky thigh highs. All of the lingerie is a dark crimson color, similar to Ranmaru’s color. It’s lacy and cute, but it complements the masculine elements of his body well and hugs him nicely. The bra is lace, but leaves nothing to the imagination, unlike the panties, which have more fabric to them in order to hold him. 

He’s never worn something like before, but he thought it might be fun to dress up for Ranmaru. What worries him most is...he’s afraid Ranmaru might not be as into it as he’d like. He just doesn’t know whether he’s into the dressing up stuff or not, and the last thing Otoya wants to do is ruin the mood. As he’s taking his shirt off, however, he doesn’t really have time to overthink anymore. He hears the familiar turning of the doorknob. His shirt hits the floor as Ranmaru opens the door, and once he catches sight of Otoya, he stops dead in his tracks, staring at him.

Otoya nervously pulls at the straps of his garters. “W-What do you think?”

A beat passes, and suddenly, he’s in Ranmaru’s arms. His heart jumps as he’s lifted off his feet and thrown onto the bed, Ranmaru quickly following. A whine bubbles in the back of his throat as Ranmaru kisses him eagerly and squeezes his thighs. He pulls Otoya into his lap. 

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful,” Ranmaru muses.

A shiver runs up Otoya’s spine at that, his body clearly being more excited than he expected. They’ve hardly done anything yet, and he already has that heady, dizzying feeling. Ranmaru’s hands roaming all over his body only contribute to it. He sighs as his hands dance between his bare skin and the lingerie. 

“I almost thought you wouldn’t like it.”

“Why not?” Ranmaru’s thumb brushes over Otoya’s nipple through the bra’s lacy fabric.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d really be into this kind of thing…”

“I’m not particularly into lingerie, but I like it ‘cause _you’re_ in it; ya look so good.” Ranmaru presses a kiss to Otoya’s jaw as another shiver courses through him— Otoya always did respond well to praise.

A finger plays with one of his garter straps. “Did you choose the color on purpose?”

“O-Of course, I did.” 

Ranmaru moves the fabric away from his pec and bites the soft skin beside his nipple.

Otoya shifts in his lap. “Also, I-I have one more surprise for you.”

“Hm?”

Otoya grabs Ranmaru’s shoulders and rises to his knees over him. He guides Ranmaru’s hand to his ass, moving past his panties, and his fingers catch on the butt plug sitting snugly inside Otoya.

“Oh, fuck,” Ranmaru breathes out. “...Is this why you were playin’ games with me earlier?”

Otoya giggles mischievously, but a choked gasp interrupts him as Ranmaru messes around with the plug, slowly pushing it deeper into Otoya and pulling it back again. Otoya digs his nails into Ranmaru’s shoulders. Vaguely wondering why the hell he still has his shirt on, he reaches for Ranmaru’s collar and struggles to open the first few buttons. It isn’t until he’s undone a few of them that Otoya realizes how much he just wants to feel his skin. He gives up halfway through and pushes the rest of the shirt up Ranmaru’s chest until he gets the idea to take it off. Once it’s thrown onto the floor, Otoya’s hands are on him again, and Ranmaru goes back to his task, more insistently. Otoya whines and squirms in his lap, voice getting higher the more Ranmaru fucks him with the plug, desperation overtaking him.

“Fuck, you’re sensitive.” Ranmaru lets go of the plug in favor of running his palm over Otoya’s still barely clothed dick. 

It might be that it’s been a while since they’ve had time to fool around, but Otoya’s also never tried to walk around all day with a plug up his ass. His body arches into Ranmaru’s hand, and his head falls onto his shoulder. He’s been turned on ever since putting it in, so finally getting touched is more overwhelming than he’d thought it’d be. Ranmaru presses harder against him and uses more grip as he rubs over him. Otoya’s mouth falls open, letting out a soft moan, and his brows knit together as he starts to leak precum all over the panties. Ranmaru relents then. 

“Let me take care of you?” Ranmaru whispers.

“Please, _please_.”

Otoya whines when the plug gets taken out, but Ranmaru immediately fills him nicely with his fingers. He’s still wet inside from previously opening himself, so Ranmaru’s fingers easily slide in and out of him. Otoya lets his hand travel down Ranmaru’s body. Feeling that he’s nearly as hard as he is, he tries to undo the button on his pants, wanting to give him some attention in return. He gets Ranmaru’s dick out, and Otoya shoves his fingers into his own mouth to get them slick with spit before stroking down his shaft. Ranmaru groans and his fingers get the right angle then as he shoves them deep inside Otoya, hitting the right spot. Otoya stutters out a loud moan, hand stilling as he grinds back onto his fingers.

“Ranmaru, need you inside,” Otoya gasps.

Ranmaru pulls his fingers out, to Otoya’s dismay, and guides him to lie down on the bed. Otoya turns onto his stomach, watching as Ranmaru gets his pants and boxers off and shuffles through one of their nightstand drawers. He palms at himself impatiently and squeaks when Ranmaru suddenly pulls up his hips. Otoya tucks his legs under himself, presenting for him. He expects to be filled right away, but all he feels is Ranmaru unhooking his bra. He trails open-mouthed kisses from above Otoya’s garter belt to up the rest of his spine. Otoya’s breath comes faster in anticipation with every kiss as Ranmaru starts to lube up his cock. 

He moves the thin lace piece of Otoya’s panties to the side. “Ready?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_.”

On the third “yes”, Ranmaru pushes inside him with very little resistance, Otoya’s own preparation and Ranmaru’s teasing having opened him well. They groan in unison as Ranmaru reaches the hilt in one fluid motion. 

“You okay?” Ranmaru checks. 

Otoya nods. “More. Move, please.”

Ranmaru sets a steady, slow pace at first, and Otoya moans into his pillow. He soon starts to move with Ranmaru, meeting his thrusts. The slight wet noises cover the small, breathy noises Otoya makes. Ranmaru pulls Otoya’s hair, thrusting deeper into him. 

“I know you can be louder than that; don’t hold back.” 

Otoya involuntarily complies, moving his head to the side and moaning loud and low in his throat. He whimpers as Ranmaru continues his shallow thrusting. It’s agonizing; not enough. He's been on edge for so long, he finds himself getting frustrated. He meets Ranmaru on his next thrust in and grinds back, undulating his hips. Ranmaru stops moving out of surprise, stuttering out a groan and making Otoya whine.

“Tell me what you need,” Ranmaru says.

“Need it harder— be rough.”

Following his wishes, Ranmaru grabs his garter belt and pulls him back hard into his hips. He moves faster, using such a harsher pace that the bed nearly starts shaking under them. The change in intensity is enough to make Otoya’s dick twitch, pulling louder noises out of him. 

Ranmaru pushes Otoya’s hips down until they’re flat on the bed, leans down so he can kiss his the nape of his neck, and does a hard grind and dip into him. Otoya’s body suddenly shakes, and he moans so loud that he’d probably be embarrassed if he could still think straight.

“ _Oh_ , there, there!”

Ranmaru fucks deep into Otoya, making his entire body shiver underneath him. He hits his prostate with each thrust in, and it’s so overwhelmingly good that tears start to fall down Otoya’s face. Ranmaru reaches under to touch him, but Otoya pulls his hand away. He’s so close but he doesn’t want to finish yet, wants to wait for Ranmaru to get close. Ranmaru wipes the tears off Otoya’s freckled cheek, and curls over him to rest his forehead against his shoulder blade. Ranmaru’s rhythm breaks sporadically, but he still manages to hit all of the right places.

“F-Fuck, yes…!” Otoya moans. He feels Ranmaru’s smile on his skin for a split second as he huffs a laugh, soon getting drowned out by a groan. Otoya doesn’t usually curse unless they’re being intimate, and it really amuses Ranmaru, who clearly curses all the time like it’s nothing. 

Otoya reaches up and grabs a handful of silver hair. “F-Feels so g-good.”

Ranmaru moans and bites at Otoya’s neck. He does a particularly nice grind that makes Otoya’s arm drop back onto the bed, and Ranmaru’s hips start stuttering. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Ranmaru says through gritted teeth. “Gonna cum-”

“Cum in me,” Otoya begs. 

Ranmaru grips his waist, not missing a beat as he grinds harshly into Otoya and cums. Otoya’s body immediately goes taut, back arching as he finally spills onto the sheets, untouched. He reaches for Ranmaru, but he’s already wrapping his arms around him. Ranmaru always keeps in mind that Otoya likes to be held when he finishes. 

He reaches down to touch himself, and Ranmaru swats his hand away, grabbing his dick instead. Ranmaru continues to thrust a few more times and strokes over him to ride it out. When Otoya starts to twitch in oversensitivity, Ranmaru stops and collapses over him. They lie there for a minute, holding each other and catching their breaths. 

“Did you enjoy your surprise?” Otoya asks, panting. 

Ranmaru chuckles, breathlessly. “‘Course, you were so good.”

A warmth spreads through Otoya, and he’s sure he’s red from his face down to his shoulders.

Ranmaru kisses the curve where Otoya’s neck meets his shoulder. “I’m gonna pull out, okay?”

Otoya scrunches his nose at that, which makes Ranmaru laugh again. He groans as Ranmaru leaves him, and starts to feel his hole leaking. The idea always sounds so good in the moment that he tends to forget about the mess it causes.

“I got you, don’t move.”

Ranmaru hurries to the bathroom to ready a washcloth for him.

  
  
  
  


After cleaning up and getting the lingerie off, Otoya scoots closer to Ranmaru and lies on his chest. This is arguably his favorite part; the post-action sleepy cuddling. Ranmaru runs his fingers through Otoya’s sex hair, and kisses his forehead. 

“I love you.” 

“Mm, love you more.” Otoya plants a kiss on Ranmaru’s chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Ranmaru kisses him again over his temple. “Did ya still wanna go to the park tomorrow?”

Otoya snuggles his face into the crook of Ranmaru’s neck.

“Yes, and you have to buy me ice cream.”

“Fair enough.” Ranmaru smiles. “I can make food before we go, and we can have a picnic.”

Otoya hums. “And before that I want to sleep in for the entire morning.”

“You’re readin’ my mind.”

Otoya tiredly giggles.

“Hey, if we’re gonna be sleeping in…” Ranmaru traces his fingertips over Otoya’s bare hip bone. “Round two?”

“...You make a compelling argument,” Otoya replies.

Ranmaru chuckles, and Otoya gets up on his forearms to kiss the smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> stan ranoto,, yeet  
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tinyheartless)


End file.
